plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt
Ancient Egypt is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The player's real journey starts here and the world itself is home to mummies. There are 25 levels in this world, 7 Plants to make use of and 12 zombies to fight at. In this world, the lawn functions exactly as it normally would on a daytime level from the original plants vs. zombies. The main difference here is that gravestones spawn in at the start of the levels (just like night levels from Plants vs. Zombies, except that it is considered daytime with sun dropping from the sky). Ancient Egypt, unlike the other three worlds doesn't have a game description on what timeline did the event took place but it is assumed that is approximated in between 3100 BC to 332 BC. Ancient Egypt started its ancient civilization in the Norheast Africa and is one of the six civilizations to arouse independently. Order of Events After level 4 of the tutorial, the player gets Penny and travels to Ancient Egypt. After beating Day 1, the player gets the Map of Space-Time-Ness and unlocks the world map. After Day 2, the player unlocks the Cabbage-pult and gets introduced to Plant Food. After Day 3, the player unlocks the Bloomerang. When the player beats Day 4 (?), the player unlocks power-ups, a tutorial of power-ups is then shown. When you beat Day 5, you can play Piñata Party levels. After Day 7, the player receives a note from the zombies, showing zombies with a Brain with a fork and a knife above it, and when the player accesses Day 8, a note from Dr. Zomboss is shown, if the player wins, they get a World Key, which is used to access other worlds. After some days, when the player reaches Day 25, Dr. Zomboss writes another note, saying he thinks there was a brain as meat in Crazy Dave's taco, Zomboss then emerges from the ground in his Zombot Sphinx-inator, however, Zomboss is easily defeated. He writes yet another note in defeat, and then travels to the Pirate Seas. Levels Main levels Goals for Success These levels' zombie types and flag numbers are same as their original ones. Two to three mission objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions to continue to the next level. Failure to comply to the conditions will force the player to restart the prescribed level. Day 7 *Match symbols to destroy the zombies Day 8 *Survive the massive attack in Ancient Egypt *Survive without any lawn mowers Day 11 (Locked and Loaded I) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 13 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies Day 15 (Save our Seeds I) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 16 (Mummy Memory I) *Match symbols to destroy Zombies Day 17 *Never have more than 14 plants Day 18 (Last Stand I) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 19 *Never have more than 12 plants *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies Day 20 (Save our Seeds II) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 21 (Locked and Loaded III) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 22 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies *Never have more than 15 plants Day 23 (Mummy Memory III) *Match symbols to destroy zombies Day 24 (Last Stand III) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Brain Busters All sorts of Brain Busters were merged together as one to a normal level. Special Delivery :Main article: Special Delivery :Special Delivery is an exclusive conveyor-belt level for Ancient Egypt. During this level, the player is forced to used all the plants that are in the conveyor-belt to pass the level. Like its previous levels, this one is just a standard level. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Sunflowers. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is ommitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (Unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Mummy Memory Mummy Memory is Ancient Egypt's real exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, they will tap two ceramic signs to reveal the symbols. If the player manages to get the two similar symbols (e.g two skulls), the zombie will immediately die. However, if they pick different ceramic signs with different symbol appearing (e.g a skull and a lucky clover), the sign will flip again. It is based on an actual memory game where in the challenger has to select a term and its corresponding meaning to get the correct answer, a synonym of a certain term, or an antonym of a certain term as well, etc. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return once again. Just like it's previous game, the player can start the onslaught and survive 5 consecutive waves. However, in this game, the player has to survive 1 flag only with extreme numbers of Zombies storming the Player's lawn and most likely attack violently with Sandstorms. The player is provided with great amount of sun and Plant Food as there are no zombies that will carry a Plant Food in order to aid the player from winning. Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers are not allowed in this brain buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food. Pyramid of Doom The Pyramid of Doom is the Endless Zone of Ancient Egypt. The player can unlock the Endless Zone after beating the twelfth day of the world. The player can practice and hone their skills in surviving an escalating level after level of endless zombies. As the player progress throughout the higher levels, 80% of the lawn will be occupied with Tombstones that would certainly prevent the player from planting plants further. Also, the player can test their skills in surviving an extreme number of Gargantuars that will storm their lawn. Zombot Sphinx-inator The Zombot Sphinx-inator is Ancient Egypt's boss, and the final finite level. It can summon any Ancient Egypt zombie except Ra Zombie, Flag Mummy, and Camel Zombies. It also has a charge attack that kills any plant and zombie in 2 columns, but can be stopped with Plant Food. Finally, it has a missile attack which kills any plant in the tile it targets(unless it is currently using its Plant Food powerup) and summons two tombstones. The player is given its plants through a conveyor-belt, these plants being Wall-nut, Bloomerang, Iceberg Lettuce, Grave Buster, Bonk Choy, and Repeater. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time AncientEgyptMap.jpg|Old area map PvZ2 Egypt01.jpg|Acient Egypt's first look bg_egypt_27114.jpg|Concept of the Ancient Egypt. plants-vs-zombies-2-plants-guide-ancient-egypt.jpg|Ancient Egypt in the World Map selection screen Chinae.png|Ancient Egypt plants from the Chinese version. Ancient Egypt Lawnmower.png|Ancient Egypt Lawnmower 083.PNG|The note from level 7 (Level 10 pre-1.7) Plants vs. Zombies Online PVZOL_Ancient_Egypt_Map.jpg|Ancient Egypt map. PVZOL_Ancient_Egypt_Gameplay.jpg|Gameplay of Ancient Egypt. File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 1-1|Ancient Egypt 1-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mini games - Boxing|Boxing Mini-game Music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt ☿ HD ☿|Stage music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Mini-games Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Ultimate Battle (Day 11) Walkthrough ''See Ancient Egypt/Walkthrough. Trivia *It is unknown how ice-related plants can survive in the heat. **Winter Melon is an exemption because it requires very warm weather for it to grow in real life. *In the new map of the version 1.7 update, a parody of Superman can be seen near Level 17. Three zombies are trapped in square glass, being a reference to the Phantom Zone. *In the version 1.7 update, the sandstorm type of surprise attack was removed at the Pyramid of Doom Endless Zone. **This is because it would be very difficult for the player to compensate if Sandstorms were to occur when numerous Gargantuars would attack. ***The surprise attack were replaced by the numerous Gargantuars instead. *This area, the Player's House and Far Future are the only areas which all tiles can be planted on all stages (excluding level 25 of Pirate seas and Kung-Fu World in the Chinese Version). **However, in Ancient Egypt's case, the tombstones must be removed first. *This is also the only area so far that has missions to appear "Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies", but this was only after version 1.7 update. *The only plant in the Chinese Version that wasn't supposed to be in this world is Cherry Bomb because it's from Pirate Seas *If the player waits and looks closely on the world map, dust devils (a term for tornadoes in sandy areas) will occur on farther pieces of land in the background. *This is the only area that doesn't have an Imp until version 1.7 comes. *In the Chinese Version, instead of the Power-Up Level being Day 5 (Since their Power-Up is the Exploding Pickle), the level is replaced by a Yeti Chase. **Odd how the older versions of the Chinese Version had the Int. Versions of the Power-Ups (Power Pinch, Power Toss, etc.) when they replaced it by the Pickle. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas